Fifty Shades Broken
by Lia Walker
Summary: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit.

A/N: This is a HUGE jump from my normal fandoms but…I'm hoping it goes well! Reviews with good and helpful criticism will be appreciated more than you know! I used exact context from the story to get to where my viewpoint will begin. All errors are mine.

Fifty Shades Broken

* * *

"Love and truth must be maintained in perfect balance. Truth is never to be abandoned in the name of love. But love is not to be deposed in the name of truth."

-John MacArthur.

* * *

_No, no, no—I can't believe that it will always be this way, two steps forward and three steps back. But that's how it's always been with him. After each setback, we move forward, inch by inch. He will come around…he will. But will I? Will I recover from this…from this treachery? I think about how he's been this last, horrible, wonderful weekend. His quiet strength while my step-dad lay broken and comatose in the ICU…my surprise party, bringing my family and friends together…dipping me down low outside the Heathman and kissing me in full public view._

_Oh, Christian, you strain all my trust, all my faith…and I love you._

_But it's not just me now. I place my hand on my belly. No, I will not let him do this to me and our Blip. Dr. Flynn said I should give him the benefit of the doubt—well not this time. I dash the tears from my eyes and wipe my nose with the back of my hand._

_Christian stirs and rolls over, pulling his legs to the side of the bed as he sluggishly sits up._

"Ana?" he questions quietly "What's the matter baby?"

I sniff and throw the BlackBerry on to the bed. "What were you doing with her?" I whisper "And answer carefully Christian."

He looks from the phone to me, a look of fleeting surprise on his face before anger. "Why were you going through my phone Anastasia?"

"What were you doing with her?" I screamed He moved forward quickly grabbing the headboard for balance as he tried to stand and stumbled.

"Shh" he held a hand up to his lips "You'll wake everyone Anastasia!" he bellowed "We were just talking about…" he trailed off motioning to my protective stance with one arm thrown over my stomach.

"And she was the person to go to Christian? Are you kidding me?" I seethed. I didn't need this right now.

I turned towards the closet ignoring him. My suitcase was easy to find as I'd left it in the same spot since our honeymoon. A large pale blue Gucci courtesy of Grace and Carrick.

I angrily flung it on to the bed and began emptying my side of the closet into it.

Christian grabbed my hand "What are you doing?" he cried "You're leaving me?"

"I need space Christian! I have some serious thinking to do and I can't do it with you breathing down my neck every five minutes! I can't talk to you about ANYTHING or you run off to the bitch troll for a consult. I. Just. Need. Space." I deliberately space out each word, hoping he'll take the hint.

He looks shocked "You want space from me?" he asks

"Yes Christian." I tell him "I'm going to Kate's."

He says nothing but watches as I silently throw clothes into my bag.

Kate has no problem coming to get me—not questions asked. A first for Ms. Kavanaugh.

When I hear Taylor inform me of her arrival I stand tall and walk away from my husband. I can't look at him—it will be my undoing.

I hear his broken voice interrupt me as I begin walking towards the elevator "Are you coming back?" he asks.

As I step into the elevator and turn towards him I look into his eyes as the doors close "I don't know."

* * *

_Christian POV_

I watch the doors close in shock. "Ana" I whisper not wanting to believe that any of this is real.

I stand there for what feels like forever before Taylor takes my arm and leads me into the bedroom. I follow him aimlessly, barely noticing Ms. Jones following behind us wringing her hands nervously.

I crawl under the covers on Ana's side of the bed and I bury my head into her pillow inhaling deeply. She'll come back…she has to.

I glance at the clock on my nightstand it reads 4:42 AM. I must fall asleep because the next thing I know my alarm clock is blaring on at 6:45, I shut it off and roll over. Hoping this has all been a bad dream.

I see the water and Advil on my nightstand and smile Ms. Jones; I can always depend on her. I ignore the Advil and drink a small sip of water. I can deal with this pain, I brought it upon myself.

I climb into the shower, allowing the scalding water to bite into my skin and bring me closer to reality.

I'm alone and it's all my fault—my Ana has left me.

As I walk into the kitchen Mrs. Jones looks up at me hopefully "Good Morning Mr. Grey" she smiles "Pancakes for you today?"

"No thank you." I attempt a weak smile in return "I'm not all that hungry today."

If she didn't look shocked I wouldn't know what to call her reaction. In her 3 years of working for me I think this is the first time I've ever turned down food.

After arriving at the office I bury myself in work, trying so hard to ignore the pain that's spreading its way through my chest. A pain called Anastasia.

I cancel my evening session with Flynn…rather I have my secretary Andrea cancel my session with Flynn. If I were to call him he would know something is amiss and try to fix it and right now…I deserve everything I get.

At 7'ocklock sharp Claude arrives for my kickboxing lesson at Escala. This will be my release for the day. The time period I can get my stress out the only way I know how—anger.

I allow myself to slip tonight, allowing Claude to get more jabs in than usual. I relish in the feeling as his foot slams into the side of my head rendering me momentarily unconscious.

When I open my eyes it is to see his worried eyes looking down at me and Taylor's on the left.

"Sir?" Taylor questioned

"I'm fine." I mumble "Just distracted today."

I crawl to my knees before Claude reaches down and pulls me up "That's enough for today." He says giving me a wary look.

"I'll say when it's enough!" I yell "I'll say when it's enough!"

He looks at me as though I've gone mad and perhaps I have. Love does strange things to a man and when it's taken from you…what's left?

We finish sparring for another thirty minutes and I ignore the growing pain in the side of my head, it's a welcome distraction.

I trudge into the shower pointedly ignoring the look that Claude gives Taylor as I walk away.

After I'm clean I immediately head into my study, and back work for the evening.

It's 4:56AM when I finally crawl into bed I allow sleep…or unconsciousness to claim me.

* * *

_Ana POV_

I couldn't go to work after the night I had it was Friday and we'd been slow all week so Elizabeth didn't mind.

Kate and I talked for hours when we got back to the apartment. She knew everything before she turned to me "Are you sure they just talked?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answer automatically "He wouldn't lie about that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so tough on him Steele." Kate said

I gawk at her—this coming from the woman that despises him more than anyone.

"He hurt me Kate."

"I get that Ana " she begins "But from what Elliot has told me Elena has always been a confidante to Christian when their parents were busy."

I held my breath—they didn't know the half of it.

"Listen Ana, all I'm saying is maybe you guys should really talk it out before any decisions are made. You're married and there's a baby on the way. I've seen how he looks at you Ana, you're the reason the guy gets out of bed in the morning."

I know she speaks the truth, I've only heard it from him a million times.

"I'll let him stew over the weekend and I'll talk to him next week." I promise her.

Having space right now is liberating but…I miss Christian too! I know if I go back now he won't understand how badly he's hurt me so as hard as it is I have to keep the distance between us for a little while.

"So girls day?" She asks and I giggle nodding to her

We spend the day getting our nails done and pigging out at a sushi bar. It's truly been an amazing day.

'I wonder how Christian's doing?' I can't help but wonder as I drift off into a world of small grey eyed boys with tears in their eyes.

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE!

A/N: It seems like Ana's doing okay but what about Christian? Will someone strop his downward spiral before it's too late?


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday. Note* Jack is still in jail in my story at this point.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/alerting/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! The response has been amazing which is why I wanted to get this chapter out soon rather than keep people waiting! This story is a WIP but I will try to keep up with it while I have time off from work.

~LiaWalker

*Sick Warning! If you do not like bodily fluids discussed in detail this is not the chapter for you…or the book series :p

Fifty Shades Broken

* * *

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

-William Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

_Christian POV:_

My alarm clock blares it's monotonous tone at 6:45AM this morning. It's Saturday which is usually….my day with Ana.

I stand and shake my head, attempting to clear the cobwebs before I realize what a terrible idea that is. A sharp pain shoots from behind my left ear into my temple and back before I fall dizzily to my knees on the side of the bed.

I rest there for a moment trying to keep the pounding in my head to a dull roar. My stomach churns viciously—a reminder that it's thirst hasn't been quenched in almost 36 hours.

An aching head and nausea are not the way to start the day but as I move to stand I can't help myself, I try to get the waste basket in time but the majority splashes into the basket and on the floor near me.

I pathetically crawl towards the foot of the bed and sigh, I really am worthless. "Gail!" I call weakly "Taylor!"

It's no use. The apartment is too large for them to hear me. I struggle to stand, using the bed as leverage before I sink down onto it and grab my phone. I hold speed dial down.

"_Taylor"_ he answers.

"I need help." I tell him bitterly "Cancel any appointments I have for today and please bring Gail into my room with cleaning supplies."

I hear his sharp intake of breath before he responds "_Sir?" _

"I'm not feeling well today." I answer before hanging up.

I lean back against the headboard and rest my eyes for a moment. This is a delayed hangover if there ever was one. But I know I deserve every minute of it, I let Ana down and now I've lost her forever.

Rationally I know this cannot all be from the alcohol though I'm sure it's playing a large part, and the fact that I've not eaten a bite of food since…Thursday evening.

Gail rushes into the room with a bucket, and towels but abandons them all when she sees me. Taylor's normally stoic face frowns in concern.

"What?" I wonder looking at both of them.

"Mr. Grey…" Gail begins "Your head." I turn to my nightstand and look in the tableside mirror that rests there. From the left temple to my ear there is a fair amount of swelling and bruising. 'Job well done Claude.' I think sourly.

"I'm fine" I assure them both "I think I've come down with a bug." I shrug apologetically when Ms. Jones begins to clean my mess "Apologies Gail" I sigh.

"It's no bother Mr. Grey" she smiles "It's what I'm here for."

"Taking care of an adolescent was certainly not why I hired you." I remarked bitterly. Taylor re-entered the room before I'd noticed that he left and returned with a glass of water and a small pharmacy.

"I'm fine Taylor." I told him" Like I said just a bug." I accepted the water but refused the pills. I didn't need medication…I needed Anastasia.

I have Taylor retrieve her Ipad and headphones from the closet before he and Ms. Jones exited to enjoy their Saturday. "We'll be back around 3 to check on you Mr. Grey." Ms. Jones assured me and I couldn't help but smile at her, so helpful.

Prior to Anastasia's arrival I doubt I ever smiled this much, even in my bitter mood. She…made me a better person.

I couldn't help but notice as the sky over Seattle darkened and rain began to descend that it matched my mood perfectly. I turned her Ipad on and read through our old emails to each other as her music list played.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

_Ana POV:_

I awoke at 9:30 to rainy skies but I somehow felt…refreshed. After a break from Christian my head felt clearer but my heart felt heavy. I feel guilty knowing how miserable he must be right now. And it surprises me that I kind of hope he's feeling a little sorry for himself.

'50 Shades Baby' is all I can think.

I'm feeling better thinking with a clear head…I think we can make this work. I just need to set my limits and boundaries and he needs to accept that or…this can never work.

I sigh…it's going to be a long weekend.

Kate bursts into my room around 10AM as I'm tweaking a manuscript.

"Ana!" She says excitedly bouncing on the bed "Elliot and I are going brunch and to the movies with Mia and Ethan would you like to go?" she smiles looking hopeful.

"I don't know…." I begin "I'd feel a little out of place being the only one…you know…alone."

"Oh please Steele" she gushes "Mia and Ethan aren't a thing yet so it's like a bunch of friends going out for food and a movie."

My stomach answers for me "I'll be ready in 20." I tell her smiling.

Elliot picks us up in a black Cadillac escalade at quarter to 12 he smiles at me "Ditched the babysitter for a day?" he asks before Kate silences him with a glare.

"Oh right…Sorry Ana." He fumbles for the right words.

"It's okay Elliot you couldn't have known." I tell him.

"Is it…is it serious?" he asks

"We'll get through it." I tell him and Kate smiles at me.

"Nice night of sleep huh?" she asks and I smile.

* * *

The movie was good and the food was GREAT but…the rest of our 'pal day' would have to wait.

"I'll be right back!" I call out to the group as I make my way towards the bathroom. I glance at the time on my BlackBerry. It's 3:56PM

I go into my contacts and pull Taylor's number from the list, I take a deep breath before dialing.

"_Taylor_

"How is he Taylor?" I ask my voice breaking as I try to convey as much emotion as I can into such a tiny statement.

"_As well as can be expected Mrs. Grey." _

Taylor turns behind him and tries to ignore Gail's furtive glances towards Christian's bedroom door.

"Can you let Christian know that I'm going to Portland with Mia and Kate to get away until tomorrow night." I ask

"_It'd probably bet better if you tell him ma'am." _

I know what he's up to. "Taylor…please?"

He sighs "_Affirmative ma'am." _

"Thank you Taylor." I saw quietly into the phone and he acknowledges me with a sigh before hanging up.

I wipe my face off with a damp cloth before reapplying my makeup and exiting the bathroom.

"Portland is a go." I tell them as we climb into the car.

* * *

_Christian's POV:_

I can hear Taylor on the phone with her as I'm kneeling over the porcelain god in my bathroom. I've nothing left to lose but my body doesn't seem to understand that.

I groan as another spasm rips through my head and into my chest. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I wonder aloud.

"Sir perhaps we should call Dr…" Taylor begins but I interrupt him.

"Stop right there." I warn "It's just a bug, I'll be fine by Monday." He looks as though for the first time in his service to me that he's going to object but says nothing.

I allow him to help me into the shower, there's nothing this man hasn't seen before.

I sit in the warm water as I begin to drift, vaguely catching bits and pieces of conversation between Gail and Taylor.

The next thing I know, I'm coughing and sputtering as Taylor pulls me from the depths of my generously sized tub.

"Mr. Grey!" Taylor yells as he shakes me "Mr. Grey!"

"Not deaf Taylor!" I bark in between coughs "I must've drifted off."

I see Ms. Jones standing in the doorway as pale as a ghost "I'm okay Gail." I assure her.

She bustles in to the bathroom with my robe and as Taylor helps me stand she helps me get into the robe before they both help me into my room.

I notice the linens have all been changed, the glass of water on the stand has just been replaced, and my cellphone sits fully charged next to Ana's Ipad and a cup of soup.

I ignore the soup and turn to Gail "I'm sorry to be a burden on your day off." I tell her "I'll be feeling better by tomorrow for sure."

"It's not a problem sir." She tells him "Just feel better soon."

"You can take the soup with you." I tell her as she turns to leave "I'm just really not hungry right now."

She frowns but does as I ask giving me a look of worry as she exits the room.

"Taylor?" I call

"Yes sir." He responds

"See that she gets a raise."

"Yes sir." He answers before moving to speak again.

"Anything else Taylor?" I ask

"Mrs. Grey wanted me to inform you that she was with Mia and Kate until tomorrow evening in Portland something about a girls day."

I nod to him "Thank you Taylor, that will be all."

"Sir" he nods before turning to leave "Please get some sleep."

I'm glad Ana is enjoying herself. She deserves it. It pains me to think that she must not be thinking of me at all. "Has it really been that easy for her to move on already?" I wonder

I put the earphones on as I take a small sip of water and lean my head back it's 7:45 PM as I begin reading Hamlet and listening to the sound of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

Sleep won't come easy to me, as exhausted and bone weary as I am I just can't close my eyes. The visions haunt me when I do. I'll never be able to sleep without Ana again. The thought chills me "Well I'd better get used to it."

* * *

*Reviews = Faster Udates!

A/N: Darker I know but it'll be worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday. Note* Jack is still in jail in my story at this point.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit. All mistakes are my own.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/alerting/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! 

~LiaWalker

Fifty Shades Broken

* * *

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite."

~William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

_Ana POV:_

'Who am I kidding?' I can't help but think as I watch Kate throw clothes into her suitcase as she packs.

"Kate…" I begin "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Ana." She begins, but I stop her.

"You guys deserve it Kate, but I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing." I say frowning.

"About the trip?" she asks

"No…" I bite my lip "Just something's off and I'm not sure what it is."

"Well I can't drag you Ana you're a grown woman but I really wish you'd reconsider." She frowns.

I can't help but smile at her expression "Kate I'll be fine here, I've got plenty of manuscripts to keep my mind occupied for the weekend besides its quarter after 5 Elliot will be here soon!"

She smiles, disappointment forgotten at the mention of Elliot.

"You're right!" she squeals "But I have nothing to wear!"

And so it begins.

We scour her closet for about 20 minutes trying to find the "perfect" outfit for her.

After 25 minutes she turns to me in exasperation "What do you have that I can borrow Steele?"

We head off to my room and quickly find the perfect outfit for her night out.

My pale blue top and dark jeans with a pair of sky-high pale blue Jimmy Choos.

She looks gorgeous but my heart drops this is the outfit Taylor bought me after my first 'night' with Christian.

"What's the matter Ana?" she asks as she sits next to me "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I tell her "It's just the hormones Kate, go—have enough fun for the both of us."

She gives me a look before she stands, unsure of her decision so I make it for her. "Go!" I giggle.

She smiles and bolts from the room "Leftovers from lunch in the fridge Ana! See you tomorrow!"

"I may not be here!" I call back

"What?" she asks from the doorway, toothbrush in one hand.

"I have such a bad feeling about being away from Christian and I think you were right. I need to go sort things out with him." I tell her.

She smiles, a relieved look crossing her face. "Good! In that case I should warn you about the noises you would hear if you did stay tomorrow night!"

"Too much info." Kate I smile as she gives me a hug, grabs her bag, and rinses into the sink all at once.  
She is unfathomable! And I wonder if this was her plan all along?

First thing in the morning I'll go see him.

Kate rushes at me for a hug and I crush her to my chest and whisper in her ear "Have fun please!"

"Always do Ana." She smiles and leaves the room.

I hear the front door open and close. She's gone and I'm alone with my thoughts.

The feeling is unsettling.

I used to like being alone, I was perfectly content with it. But without Christian here the emptiness is foreign.

I make a cup of hot chocolate and set up shop in the living room with my laptop, manuscript, and pillows.

The rain bouncing off the windowpane fits the author's setting perfectly.

This girl has talent is all I can think as I read through the novel, & before I know it, it's 9.

I'm not sure if it's the atmosphere in the room or the thriller novel I'm reading but a feeling of unease crosses into my stomach. I need to go home.

I pack all of my belongings into my suitcase, take a shower, and get dressed in a matter of 20 minutes.

I pick up my phone and hold my new speed dial #2 down.

He answers on the first ring.

"_Mrs. Grey?" he sounds alarmed._

"Taylor can you come get me?"

"_In Portland?" he asks_

"No I'm at my apartment."

"_Of course ma'am." _

He sounds…almost relieved.

"_Everything okay Mrs. Grey?"_

"I've got a bad feeling Taylor I just need to come home."

"_I'll have Sawyer there in ten ma'am." _

"Thank you Taylor." I hang up.

* * *

_Christian POV:_

I awaken and look at my bedside clock, it's quarter after 10 and something is wrong.

It only takes me a moment to realize that I'm gasping for air, the pain intensifying in my head by tenfold.

Did I have a nightmare? When did I fall asleep?

The thought is unsettling that I don't remember.

I try to move to the edge of my bed but I only manage to rollover onto my side.

I can hear voices down the hall but I can't alert them to my presence.

It's one voice that stands out—I can hear it clearer than day and I want nothing more for it to come take my pain away.

"Anastasia!" I cry out as loud as I can but it's not loud enough "Taylor please! God someone help me!"

I can't catch my breath and I can barely move. My strength has left me. I need to sit up so I can take a breath but all I can manage is rolling from one side to another flat on my back.

"Anastasia." Is my last thought as unconsciousness claims me.

* * *

_Ana POV:_

"Thank you Taylor." I smile as he sets my suitcase down beside me.

It feels…so good to be back!

"Mrs. Grey." Gail smiles warmly "Can I fix you anything to eat?"

She's dressed in a Berkeley sweatshirt and black yoga pants.

"No thank you." I tell her "There's only one thing I need right now."

I frown as I see the look she gives Taylor.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey hasn't taken your leave well." She informs me, as though I didn't already realize that. It hasn't exactly been a cakewalk for me either given the circumstances.

She continues "Claude came Friday evening for Mr. Grey's lesson but…he wasn't focused and Mr. Grey was hurt though he's denying it. Taylor and I are both hoping you can talk Mr. Grey into letting Dr. Trevelyan come tomorrow to look at him."

I gasp in horror and my heart sinks 'My fifty is hurt?'

"I won't have a problem getting him to agree to that" I tell them as I march towards his room.

Stubborn fool!

I can hear the lump on the bed before I can see it. A pained gasping noise makes me think that Christian is in the throes of a night terror.

I quickly turn on the bedside light and find him staring at me through half-lidded eyes as he gasps for breath. "Ana." He rasps

"Taylor!" I scream and he's in the room in seconds with his gun drawn, eyes wide.

He sees Christian and runs towards us.

Between the two of us we manage to help Christian recline back into the pillows so he can breathe easier, his breathing evening out somewhat in the new position.

Gail rushes in with a glass of water and phone.

"We need to get him to a hospital." I say as I stroke my fingers through is sweaty hair. I can feel the swelling that the semi-darkness of the room is hiding and I somehow think that Claude isn't responsible for all of this, something else is going on.

His eyes widen "No! No hospital.' He begins to struggle "I—I just need you Ana."

"Shhh." I assure him "Okay no hospitals but you need a doctor."

"M-m-my mom." He gasps out, calming down somewhat.

I take the proffered phone from Gail "I'm calling her now." I move to stand for a moment but his weak grasp strengthens on my hand and he's looking at me pleading "Please—don't go again."

"Oh Christian I'm not going anywhere." I cry "I promise."

I dial the Grey's number and pray for an answer.

Grace answers on the second ring _"Hello?"_ she sounds tired.

"Grace I need your help." I tell her

I can hear the sharp intake of breath when she realizes whose on the phone.

"_Ana honey? What's the matter?" _

"Something is wrong with Christian, I've been…away and he's so sick Grace."

"_What are his symptoms?" _she asks as I can hear her moving around presumably pulling clothes on.

"He got kicked in the head on Friday night during his kickboxing lesson, Taylor told me that he's refused medication, food, been nauseous, and he's having a hard time breathing."

I hate doing this over the phone.

"_We're on our way sweetie try to keep him stay elevated and get him to drink as much as you can—he'd rather die than go near a hospital…ever since the day they brought him in to me all those years ago. I need to stop by the hospital and grab some supplies we'll be there as soon as we can just be strong sweetie." _

"I'll see you soon." I tell her as I hang up the phone.

Christian is looking up at me as he rests his head on my shoulder. I've never seen him this week and it's frightening. "You need to drink." I tell him. I motion for Taylor to help me elevate him so he can drink some water.

I hold the glass out to him but he just looks at it mournfully. "Christian take the water." I tell him.

He doesn't' move—Oh god he can't even support the glass.

I bring it to his lips and help him drink. He only manages a little but it's better than nothing.

I position myself against the headboard and pull him towards me, nestled between my legs.

"Match my breathing baby." I tell him "In with me and out with me."

He nods his head showing me that he somewhat understands what I'm saying. I ask Gail for an icepack for the swelling on his face and she nods, glad to have a task.

Taylor stands rigid next to the bed, one second away from help if needed.

"Mrs. Grey." Taylor says and I turn to him.

"Earlier tonight Christian was in the bath and he must've dozed off but Gail and I heard him struggling in the water and I'm sure he swallowed some."

I blinked, that was the most I've ever heard the man speak but I'm somewhat relieved. "At least we know what could be causing the congestion." I tell him.

Christian glares up at me as he gasps "Don't talk about me as though I'm not here."

"You shush." I admonish him as I glare right back "Half of this is your own fault! You haven't slept, you haven't eaten! That couldn't have helped."

He half shrugs his shoulders and remains silent.

I bring the glass back to his lips and urge him to drink more.

"So tired." He whispers as he finishes the glass and leans his head further back against me.

"You have to stay awake until your mom gets here Christian!" I tell him, trying to sound stern to keep his attention.

I glance at the clock I called her about 30 minutes ago so she should be here soon. I hope so.

"She's bringing your dad." I tell him, giving him a heads up.

He tenses slightly but seems more alert "That'll keep me awake." He winks

Still trying to be playful, Oh fifty.

I'm gently rubbing small circles over his chest in the forbidden zone, trying to keep him calm and his breathing even.

Taylor answers his phone and is informed that Grace and Carrick have arrived. "I'm going to go let them in." he tells us as he breezes from the room.

Christian tightens his grasp yet again on my hand and whimpers.

"Christian?" I ask "Baby?"

"Please." He pants "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian I promise." I tell him, repeating my earlier statements.

"Please…don't go."  
"What? Christian I'm right here."

His breathing gets heavier as the struggle increases. He starts to cough and I urge him to as I motion for the wastebasket from Gail.

He coughs so hard his entire body is wracked in spasms but he clears his chest into the basket and his breathing isn't as strained. "Oh Christian please hold on for me." I cry "I can't do this without you."

Fear of hospitals be damned, his time is running out.

I can hear Grace and Carrick rushing toward the bedroom but something else gets my attention. Christian has stopped whimpering, he's stopped panting, and he's not making any noise at all. His head is thrown back into my shoulder and his muscles are rigid.

"GRACE!" I scream recognizing the signs "Grace please!" I'm crying now an endless river of tears running down my face.

She bolts into the room with eyes for only her son "Oh my god he's seizing!" She rushes to the bed and throws her bag on the covers.

Withdrawing a syringe, and a bottle containing a clear liquid she draws up the liquid and injects it into his arm, massaging the skin around the site.

His body slowly relaxes and I sigh in relief thinking it's over. Grace is here, she'll know what to do now.

I notice as the spasms decrease that he hasn't drawn in a breath yet. "Christian?" I call, shaking his shoulders slightly "Christian! Grace he's not breathing!"

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What's wrong with Christian?

Reviews = Faster Updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday. Note* Jack is still in jail in my story at this point.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit. All mistakes are my own.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/alerting/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! Please relax with the angry messages! I'm a fulltime RN just coming off vacation so please understand that I will not generally have chapters up daily o.O *This story is going to eventually have some "sexy" scenes so if that offends you…wrong trilogy xD

~LiaWalker

Fifty Shades Broken

* * *

""When he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun."

The more I have, for both are infinite."

~William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

_Ana POV:_

I'm shaking in fear as Carrick gently pulls me aside to let Grace assess Christian.

His muscles are taut in anticipation and his eyes never leave Christian.

Grace gently pulls the pillows from the bed and has Taylor assist her in quickly but efficiently laying Christian flat. She pulls and ambu-bag from her bag and places it firmly against Christian's lips before compressing it twice.

His chest rises with the oxygen and on the second pump he gasps weakly before breaking into a coughing spasm.

I watch as they sit him back up, against the fresh pillows Gail has brought in. Grace pulls a canister from her bag and fastens an oxygen mask over his face.

She efficiently begins an IV in his arm though she has to try 3 times before finding a vein.

I'm so scared right now. The man that makes my heart beat and my soul thrive nearly just died. I still don't know what's going on with him. I want to be near him but I'm afraid I'll hit something I'm not supposed to, or that I'll hurt him worse. It's my fault he's gotten this bad.

"Honey." Grace smiles tightly at me "It's okay you can come sit by him."

I shake my head, I've done enough damage.

"Ana." Christian whispers brokenly beneath the mask. "Please don't go."

Grace frowns at him before turning to me expectantly.

I crawl as gently as I can onto the bed and grab Christian's hand. "Never." I promise him.

He nods and drops his head onto my shoulder as Grace begins to bustle about.

"What happened?" She asks turning to Taylor and Gail.

Taylor explains to Grace that during Christian's kickboxing lesson he took a blow to the head and he explains that during the bath Christian slipped under and swallowed some water. Grace nods as she listens clearly soaking in every bit of information.

"And when was the last time he ate?" she asks frowning.

"Thursday night." I supply, looking away guiltily.

"My poor boy." She frowns as she strokes his sweat-soaked head.

I sit ramrod straight next to Christian as Grace examines him.

She moves with practiced ease as she checks his blood pressure, pupillary responses, and as she frowns while listening to his lungs.

"He definitely has a moderate concussion." She says "That explains the lethargy and why he more than likely fell into the water. We'll have to monitor that but I think for now it'll be okay. It's his lungs that concern me."

"What's wrong with his lungs?" I ask her

"When he swallowed the water, some of the fluid went into his lungs and it's causing fairly severe congestion. I think he had an underlying infection that's made it as nasty as it's gotten.

I'm going to draw some blood and have Carrick run it to the lab for me." She says turning to him, and he nods taking her place on the bed.

"Don't ever scare your old man like that again!" he scolds lightly as he takes Christian's other hand and squeezes it lovingly for a moment before standing.

He was already sick? That could have something to do with the lack of judgment the other night. I feel guiltier even still.

"I'd still rather you let me take you to the hospital." She turns to Christian frowning as she prepares the syringe for a blood draw. His eyes open to slits and he frowns "No hospitals, please."

"I know." She soothes "Doesn't mean I don't wish you would."

"Is a hospital the best place for him right now?" I ask her and she nods.

"We can run more tests there and get some definitive answers. I don't like the sound of his lungs and the Saline bag is nearly half through, he's very dehydrated. Not to mention the supplemental nutrition…" she trails off and I've heard enough.

"He'll go to the hospital." I tell her firmly as I feel his grip on my hand tighten mildly.

"No…Ana please." He begs struggling beneath the mask.

I can't help it as I push him gently off my shoulder and turn to him angrily crying.

"You stopped breathing Christian! What would I do without you? What would _we _do without you?" I ask as I place his hand firmly against my stomach.

Grace's hand flies to her mouth barely suppressing the "_Oh!" _

"Please." He begs one more time "Don't be angry with me."

"Christian I love you more than life itself. I need you to get better! To know what's really wrong! Your mom is trying her best but you need more tests and help! I don't know what I would do if I lost you Christian!" I sob gasping as I begin to hyperventilate "Y-you have to g-get b-b-better please let us help you for once!" I cry

He frowns in concern trying to soothe me though he's the one that nearly died minutes ago.

"Please." I whisper as I lay my head on his chest, ashamed that his parents have witnessed the vulnerable moment.

"Okay." He affirms and I look up into his eyes.

"You'll go?" I ask

He nods, resting his head on mine. "I'd do anything for you Ana."

Grace is crying, not even trying to hide her tears as she wipes her face dry and turns to Taylor. "Make the necessary arrangements to have us taken to Seattle General VIA Helicopter." He nods and exits the room swiftly.

"Thank you." She turns to me with so much love in her eyes "So much."

"I'd do anything for Christian." I tell her truthfully as I push my head into his chest and listen to his heartbeat "Anything."

Grace walks from the room letting us know that she's going to check-in with Taylor. Mrs. Jones has busied herself cleaning up around the room and bathroom, and Carrick has headed into the kitchen to wait to "Give the kids some privacy."

I sit up carefully and ask Gail for a washcloth and basin.

Christian watches me through half-lidded eyes, the IV has helped rehydrate him enough to remain alert.

When she returns with the requested items I thank her and place the basin on the night stand.

He closes his eyes as I take the washcloth and gently wipe his face with the lukewarm water before rinsing it out and doing his chest.

"A sponge bath Mrs. Grey?" he asks trying to be playful though I can still sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes. You stink." I tell him simply as I can't keep the smile from my voice. "I'm the only one allowed to do this—no nurses." I tell him and he nods his head gently, trying to remain as serious as possible. "Only you—ever." He whispers.

I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek as Carrick comes back in to help us get Christian dressed.

Between the two of us we manage to get him into a clean t-shirt and a very loose fitting pair of sweatpants. It's not easy given the medical paraphernalia strewn about but it's functional.

Taylor and Sawyer enter the room moments later bringing with them Grace and a stretcher.

I can't help but wince in pain myself as I watch them not-so-gently get Christian onto it. He maintains his weak grip on my hand the entire time.

The seven of us make an odd sight as we make our way to the helipad on the roof. The helicopter they've…'acquired' is waiting for us, rotors whirling slowly. Grace turns to the pilot and speaks with him for a moment before turning back to us. "Carrick, Sawyer, and Gail will me us at the hospital." I nod as she continues "There is room for Christian and three of us so it'll have to be myself, Taylor, and Ana." We all nod.

There was no way we were going to be separated at this point. I can't lose sight of him again, what if something like this happened and I wasn't here? What if I had stayed at Kate's tonight?

My thoughts become my worst enemy as I climb into the helicopter with assistance from the pilot and Taylor before Christian is raised into it behind me.

He looks at me questioningly once we're all settled. He tries to remove the oxygen mask but I pull his hand away. "That needs to stay on." I tell him as I kiss his hand.

"I'm fine." I tell him above the whirring of the helicopter. "Just worried about you!"

He squeezes my hand and closes his eyes though I'm not sure if it's in sleep or nervous anticipation.

'What if I hadn't been there?'

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! All mistakes are my own!

A/N: All mistakes are my own. I'm an RN not a physician and I kept a lot of medical knowledge out of this because Ana doesn't know the first thing about it. Saline solution is commonly used in ER settings to keep people hydrated. Dehydration is a scary thing!


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday. Note* Jack is still in jail in my story at this point.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit. All mistakes are my own.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/alerting/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! Finally got a day off *This story is going to eventually have some "sexy" scenes so if that offends you…wrong trilogy xD

~LiaWalker

* * *

Fifty Shades Broken

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love."

― William Shakespeare, Hamlet

* * *

_Ana POV_

This is so wrong.

My husband should not be lying in this bed right now. It should be me.

He's resting fitfully. Eyes moving beneath his lids, his fists are periodically clenching and unclenching.

There is an IV in his wrist, snaking up to the pole that holds the life-saving antibiotics he needs.

The only noises in the room are the hiss of the oxygen mask attached firmly to his face over his nose, and his heavy breaths as he struggles to drag enough air in.

The doctor's diagnoses ring in my head again '_Aspiration pneumonia, grade 3 concussion, one cracked rib, and to top it all off he's severely dehydrated and lacking subsequent nutrition.' _

And it's all my fault.

It's killing me to see him so weak. After the X-ray and blood work were done, Carrick left for home knowing that his son was in the best of hands as his mother was on shift now. Gail is back home, and Taylor is sitting in the corner of the room, silent, unwavering.

The tests took so much out of him. He can't even use the bathroom on his own. All of these people with their foreign hands on him is killing him, I can see it even though he won't admit it. He's only here because of me and I can't feel any comfort in that.

It's been 4 hours since we arrived here and his blood pressure dropped dangerously low as we neared the ground. His lungs were so congested that even light breathing became a struggle.

My stomach growls reminding me of the last time I myself had a full meal, it's been hours.

"Would you like me to grab you some food Mrs. Grey?" asks Taylor, hearing my stomach's pained cry.

I'm not hungry but I know I'm not eating for just myself anymore.

"I…I think I'll run down to the cafeteria quick." I tell him "I have to stretch and call Kate, my mom, and Ray."

I turn to Christian torn as the thought crosses my mind "What if he wakes up and I'm gone?"

It is as though heaven has heard my silent worry when Grace breezes through the door.

"Is it okay if I sit with him for a while?" she asks me as the checks over his stats

"Of course." I tell her "I was just going to step out to get a bite to eat, can you let him know I'll be _right _back?"

"Okay sweetie." She smiles as the pats my arm lovingly "I was hoping we could talk later about…well you know.'

"Of course." I tell her when I realize she's smiling.

"We have to get all of your appointments set up!" she smiles

"Sounds great!"

I grab my purse and phone and walk from the room, still hesitant.

* * *

_Christian POV_

My chest feels so heavy and I don't think I've ever felt this tired. Through lidded eyes I can see my Ana sitting in the chair at my bedside clearly unaware that I'm watching her. She looks so worried.

I want to calm her fears but I can't find the strength to even open my eyes. I hear her stomach growl and swear to myself 'She better be eating!'

Taylor takes care of the issue immediately and she is going to get some food. The thought settles me. She needs to take care of herself. Especially…considering.

My mom comes in and sits with me while Ana is gone. She hasn't been at my bedside since I was very young, since I allowed her the luxury. I guess she thinks it's different when I'm unconscious and in a way I suppose it is.

I feel bad as I see her shoulders begin to shudder and realize there are tears running down her face.

"My poor sweet Christian." She cries as she takes my hand and puts it to her lips.

I almost feel bad for invading on this personal moment, a moment she clearly doesn't realize I am baring witness to.

"I've tried so hard to keep you safe, you need to fight this for me, for your dad, and especially for Ana. You're going to be a father Christian! It's almost unreal. We always thought Mia would be the first and we know that you and Elliot would be shaking down whatever loser knocked her up." She smiled as she laughed through her tears.

'Damn right we would.' I think to myself as she composes herself when there is a knock on the door.

I try to stay awake but the darkness is pulling me under. I can't fight it anymore as I feel a petite hand grab my own and I fall back into oblivion.

* * *

_Ana POV_

Grace and I chat for hours about the baby once her shift ends. We talk about our plans, our hopes, our dreams, and before I realize it, it's after 10PM.

It's been nearly 24 hours since any of this started and Christian has yet to wake up.

"His body needs the rest honey." Grace tells me as she smoothes my hair down. "It's recovering from quite a shock and he needs time."

"What about food?" I ask her and she frowns. "His physician and I have been discussing our best options and if he's not awake by morning we're going to insert a temporary feeding tube."

Feeding tube? I feel the floor fall out from under my feet as I fall back against the wall.

"Ana? Ana honey?" Grace asks as she steps forward, catching my sleeve.

I slink down into the chair behind me as she sits in the chair across from me holding my wrist and counting my pulse.

"Isnt that…For dying people?" I ask her and the immediately rushes to soothe me.

"NO honey! Not at all!" His body needs to recover right now and in order for that to happen he needs as many nutrients as he can get. The antibiotics will help with the infection and the bags of Saline will keep him hydrated, but he needs the protein."

I nod, showing her I understand.

"I can't lose him Grace." I whisper as I kiss his hand to my nose. "I just can't."

"And we won't honey." She tells me "He's too damn stubborn you of all people should know that."

I smile it's true.

"I…r-resent that." We both hear.

Christian has removed his mask and is looking at us both through clouded eyes.

"Hi baby." He whispers when he sees that he has my attention.

"Hi." I whisper back "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty." He answers honestly. "I want to go home."

Grace gently takes the mask from his hand and places it back onto his face. "And you will as soon as we get you sorted out." She tells him. When she has her hand near his face she frowns and puts the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You still feel really warm, I'll be right back I'm going to get some ibuprofen." Grace tells us.

As she leaves the room he tries to take the mask off again.

"No." I tell him as I hold my hand firmly over his "That stays on."

He glares at me weakly from beneath the mask.

This behavior—with the exception of the glaring is nothing like my fifty. He's too drugged and sick to be himself and it scares me. I almost want Mr. Mercurial back.

"I love you." I tell him "So much."

His eyes widen "leaving?" he asks.

I tap his arm lightly "You stop that nonsense!" I tell him "I'm. not. Going. Anywhere until death do we part baby."

He relaxes visibly once I assure him.

He is so pale. "Don't feel well." He whispers and even the simple statement has left him winded.

"You're really sick right now." I tell him "But you're getting better I just need you to be as strong as you can be for us." I take his hand and again place it on my stomach.

"Oh yes." He says "The intruder." But he's smiling as he says it.

Grace returns moments later and lets us know she's going home to get some rest but will be back after 2PM the following day.

She inserts the medication into his IV port and retreats into the hallway for mere seconds before returning with a small fold-up cot, blanket, and pillows.

"It's not the ritz but if it fits." She smiles apologetically.

"No." Christian is eyeing both of us. "With me." He states as he struggles to move sideways on the bed.

"No!" Grace and I both shout as we try to get him to contain his strength.

He stops moving and looks at his mother through fever-glazed eyes. "Please?"

Oh god he's begging her. This is so uncharacteristic but something in his expression must work because moments later she calls in two aides to help us reposition Christian.

I crawl into bed, cautiously avoiding all wires and tubing. He winces as he wraps his arm around me and I put my head carefully into the nook his arm is creating. It's not the most comfortable position in the world but it's the only place I need to be.

Grace does a final check-up on everything and gives us both a peck on the cheek as she makes her exit.

I place my free arm around Christian and close my eyes tightly, inhaling his scent.

"I love you so much…so much that it hurts." I tell him "I don't know what I would do without you."

"And you won't have to find out Ana you will never lose me." He whispers as he tilts his head down to rest on mine.

The two of us must make for an interesting sight as the night nurse comes into to do her rounds.

Taylor has taken the cot and moved it into the corner of the room for himself.

"Night Taylor." I say as I see him lay down fully clothed onto the cot.

"Goodnight Ana, Mr. Grey." He says, stoic as ever.

Christian acknowledges him with a grunt as we both close our eyes, content to falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So much fluff it HURTS! Reviews = Love! = Faster updates!


	6. Chapter 6

Synopsis: Ana cannot forgive Christian for fleeing to Elena the moment she needed him most. She needs some time away, time to think and clear her head. Will she miss the signs that Christian isn't coping as well as she'd hoped?

Setting: This story is set in the time period of Ana breaking the news about blip but for my purposes it happens on a Friday. Note* Jack is still in jail in my story at this point.

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and associated characters are property of EL James—I'm simply borrowing them I make no profit. All mistakes are my own.

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/alerting/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! Just got off a 24 hour shift in ER so midnight is my writing time tonight! *This story is going to eventually have some "sexy" scenes so if that offends you…wrong trilogy xD There will be no more month long delays between chapters now that I finally have a semi-normal schedule.

~LiaWalker

* * *

Fifty Shades Broken

Love is like a friendship caught on fire.

In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering.

As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.

Bruce Lee

* * *

_Ana POV_

I'm awake before Christian this morning. This so rarely happens and I'm going to cherish every moment of it, and of him.

He's lying still beside me; the fog in the oxygen mask reassures me that he is still indeed breathing. His arm is wrapped around me pulling me tightly to his side. I close my eyes for a moment and relish in the stillness.

Christian is the strongest person I know. He will get through this—we will get through this.

I sneak a glance at the clock on the wall and I see that it's only 6:15AM.

The morning sun is peeking through the thinly veiled blinds on the far side of the room, basking Christian's face in its early morning glow. God he is beautiful.

I gently stroke my fingers through his hair, whispering words of comfort to him in his ear "I love you so much Mr. Grey."

And before I realize it I get a reply, so quiet at first that I have to strain to hear it "And I love you Mrs. Grey."

I snap my head up in surprise and I see his beautiful eyes squinting at me as he struggles to keep them open.

"Hi." I mutter embarrassed that he heard everything I said.

"Hi." He whispers back as he marginally tightens his grasp on me.

"Ahem." We both hear Taylor clear his throat from the corner of the room as he sits up on the cot. Sleep-ruffled hair suits him I decide.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey." Taylor says as he comes to stand near the bed "Mr. Grey." He nods to Christian and though he tries to hide it I can see the relief on his face.

My bladder is full, I realize much to my disdain. I move to get up from my current position and Christian looks at me startled.

"I have to use the bathroom." I tell him and he nods, visibly relieved.

As I walk into the bathroom I can hear Taylor speaking lowly to Christian that he is going to call Gail and say good morning.

Once I've relieved myself I walk back into the main room as the nurse is bringing in a breakfast tray loaded to the brim with food.

Christian stares at the food with a look akin to disgust and it's all I can do not to laugh at him.

"Doctor Trevelyan left a note with the night doctor for an Ana?" the nurse spoke quietly. Clearly uncomfortable with the stares she was getting from the two people in the room.

"That's me." I spoke as I take the note from her and read it silently. Christian is staring at me imploringly.

'_Ana-_

_I figure you will have the most luck with breakfast today. I've had extra food sent up from the kitchen for you and Taylor. The green jello and the bland eggs are for Christian. He can't stomach anything too heavy right now and I'm hoping to avoid the supplemental nutrition at all cost as he's already so weak. I don't feel he could handle another tube going into him or more prying hands. I will see you two this afternoon and we can see how he's doing then. I peeked in on you two this morning after an ER page and his color looks much better and his fever is down. Keep me posted if anything changes darling._

_Love and Warm Regards,_

_Dr. Grace Trevelyan.'_

I smile as I fold the note up and shred it before disposing of it.

Christian looks at me, trying to hide the nervousness on his face.

I take a deep breath and speak "Hungry?"

His eyes roll hungrily down my body and I pull the hem of my shirt down over my stomach further and flatten my hair with my hand.

"Absolutely not." I tell him "No way."

He pouts as a child would and crosses his arms with a hiss.

I rush to the chair beside him "Easy" I whisper "You've got a broken rib."

He nods very carefully and brings his hand up to the bump on his head but I pull it away and place it back on his chest. "No touching." I admonish him as I would child. "It needs to heal."

I can see how uncomfortable he is. The idea of being this weak, to him, is unreal. The pain he's in must be so uncomfortable and I cringe in sympathy as I see him try to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" He whispers quickly, having seen my pained expression. "Is it your stomach?"

"I'm fine baby." I assure him "I just hate seeing you in pain."

"I'm not in pain Ana. Not as long as I have you." He whispers back.

The nurse from earlier enters the room alongside Taylor and moves towards Christian. In a protective gesture I wrap my hand in his and move the chair closer to the bed.

The nurse notices and immediately rushes to let us know she's just changing the oxygen mask to a nose cannula since his oxygen saturation level has improved so much overnight.

Once she's gone Taylor lets us both know that he is going home to shower and change and that he'll return in a few hours. Christian shakes his head and reaches towards Taylor as he has his back turned.

"Taylor!" I call quietly before he leaves.

He turns and notices Christian. "Sir?"

"I want you to stay home today." Christian tells him as he closes his eyes "You've done more than enough for us send Sawyer and get some rest."

"Sir." Taylor nods his head in affirmation and smiles before quietly whispering "Thank you sir" and exiting the room.

I grab a banana, a granola bar, and a bowl of applesauce and quickly make the contents disappear as Christian rests with his eyes closed.

Well. I suppose it's now or never.

"It's time for breakfast baby." I tell him quietly as I stroke the back of his hand.

"Not hungry." He whispers "Just wanna sleep."

"And you can." I insist "After breakfast. Look at all this food that would go to waste." I gesture towards the tray, knowing it's a low blow.

He opens one eye and tries to gauge my seriousness. I'm not giving up. "It's really good!" I insist as I look at the nauseating green jello and the now cold eggs.

He finally nods and tries to grab for the bed remote. "I have to sit up." He says as he at last grabs it.

* * *

_C__hristian POV_

Pain. So much pain. But I have Ana here and that is all that matters.

I smile internally as I hear her try to acquiesce me as she would a child. I nod. She's won this round.

I fumble around for the bed remote and let Ana know that if she insists upon me eating this ghastly food I'll at least need to sit up.

She gently takes the coward from my hand and begins to move the bed slowly to a reclining position.

The change in position leaves my head reeling and my chest pounding.

A cough rips from deep within my chest, I can feel the spasm as it rips up my chest and into my throat. One after another I can't stop coughing. I weakly move my hand to support my chest as Ana hits the call button and rubs my back.

The man that I assume is the doctor rushes into the room "Mr. Grey?"

"Help him!" Ana cries as I weakly lean my head against her and jerk forward with the repetitive coughing motions.

The doctor rushes over to the bed and pulls me into a sitting position as he reaches into the drawer and pulls out a nebulizer and plugs it in to the wall. The oxygen cannula is removed as he places the mask over my face. The effect is immediate as the soothing treatment works it's way into my lungs.

As the coughing finally subsides I realize that the ache in my head has increased.

"Ana." I whisper with as much strength as I can "The lights."

She rushes from my side to close the blinds and the doctor has dimmed the lights.

Much better.

"What was that?" I hear Ana ask as the doctor is listening to my chest.

"It is not uncommon with aspiration pneumonia." The doctor begins "As the liquid tries to expel itself from the lungs it puts up quite a fight. The nebulizer will keep the chest relaxed and open for the passage of such liquids. The change in position irritated the airways."

She nods before she turns to me "I'm so sorry Christian."

"It's not your fault!" I want to SCREAM but I can't. I just squeeze her hand and I know that she understands.

After ten minutes the doctor removes the nebulizer and injects something into my IV port.

He turns to me and Ana "It's a mild pain killer since we can't give you something stronger that will suppress the respiratory system. It should take the edge off of the pain in your head and ribs.

"If you need anything at all." He says as he places my chart at the foot of the bed after making some notations "Don't hesitate to call."

Ana looks at the discarded food and back at me. I can see she's wondering if she should push the issue so I make the decision for her.

"How about the jello?" I whisper

I can see her finally smile and I'm happy to know I've put the smile there.

"Ana…about the other night." I try to tell her but she interrupts me. "Not now. There is a time and a place but this is not it. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere that is what matters. You getting better is what matters."

A dad. I'm going to be a father. The thought makes my stomach twist but…not necessarily in a bad way.

As she slides the tray and the stand over my bed I lift a hand to grab the spoon but she already has it in her hand.

"I'm afraid feeding you goes hand in hand with your sponge bath after breakfast Mr. Grey." She smirks wickedly.

Oh god! I've created a monster!

She gently puts the diluted apple juice up to my lips with a straw and I take a small sip relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down my throat.

There is something oddly enjoying about the sensation of the green jello. It's been so long since I've had it and I'm glad my mom remembered.

After I've had the jello my stomach growls quite loudly.

"Well it's about time!" Ana smiles "You had us worried that you'd ordered your appetite away."

I smirk at her as she rolls her eyes. I can see her looking over the tray and I'm glad her gaze passes the cold eggs and stops on the second bowl of applesauce.

"Think you're up for it?" she asks me.

"For you, anything." I tell her as she smiles. I'm so glad to have been given this second chance.

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! A/N: Christian is very not himself because of the severe concussion it causes mood changes, emotion changes, and a feeling of…not being yourself. Unless you've experienced one or work with it on a daily basis it's hard to explain.


End file.
